Happy Birthday, Kit
by DoubleDigits
Summary: It's Kit's fourteenth birthday. What surprise does Sterling have for her? *One-shot*


Sterling sighed as he ruffled a hand through his slightly long, black hair. It had been four years since the Depression and now he, and the others, were fourteen years old.

Sterling's mother had extended their stay at the Kittredge house because Ms. Howard wasn't sure how to get a house back, and her job. So Sterling and Ms. Howard had stayed.

Now his mother had found a well-paying job and had her eye on a house not too far away. There stay would come to an end at the Kittredge house.

Sterling just wished he had time to tell Kit how he felt about her...

Kit. That word echoed sadly in his ears. Sterling had a crush on Kit ever since the day they'd glued feathers on Roger's butt. Sterling had gotten most of the blame and been whipped on his bottom, but it was worth it. At least he'd stopped Roger's teasing. Sterling couldn't stand Roger for a second.

The two reasons being that he made fun of Kit and everyone else, and Sterling knew that Roger had a crush on Kit.

"Hi," a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. It was Kit.

"Hi," answered Sterling.

Kit's short hair had grown to reach mid-way down her back, and the straightness disappeared. Her hair turned into a messy piece of curls, which Sterling wished to brush his hands through. She had also blossomed into a woman...

"What're you thinking about?" Kit asked. Sterling redirected his thoughts, embarrassed.

"Uh...nothing..." Sterling gulped and turned red. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, couldn't be better..."

Kit began to say something before her father called, "Kit! Come on! We need help setting up the decorations!"

Kit called back, "Coming!" and gave a small wave of good-bye to Sterling.

"Wait, what decorations?" Sterling asked.

"Oh. Nothing special, just my birthday and then a good-bye party to you and the others leaving," Kit answered.

"Birthday? How old are you?"

"Um, I'll _be_ fourteen..." Kit then hurried downstairs as her father called her again.

"Fourteen...birthday...hmm..." muttered Sterling. Suddenly an idea sparked to his mind.

It was completely demented, but it was worth the try...For Kit.

* * *

Soon, both parties ended and it was almost midnight. Sterling approached Kit.

"M'lady," he mocked, bowing and kissing her hand.

Kit smirked and pulled her hand away. "Good sir." Then she bowed back.

"You know, traditionally a woman would curtsy," Sterling commented.

"I know, but I choose not to."

Sterling suddenly turned a bit more serious. "Follow me," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Where're we going?" asked Kit.

"Somewhere special."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Kit, who's eyes were being covered with Sterling's hand.

"Just a second more and...we're here." Sterling took his hands off her eyes. "Ta-da!"

Kit gasped in awe. Sterling did all this?

He'd found the perfect romantic spot. Stars sparkled on the water. A tree had bent it's branches to take a sip of the water. Frogs croaked beneath their feet and an owl hooted. There, between two branches, a porch swing was tied and hanging three feet above the water and a few feet away from the land.

Sterling took her hand again and helped her in the swing. Then he joined her. Their feet lightly dipped in the water as they sat there, swinging gently back and forth.

"Kit..." Sterling said.

Curious, Kit turned to him. "I wanted to give you you're birthday present here," he said.

"Oh?" Kit was even more curious now.

"Yes. Now, close your eyes and no peeking," Sterling said. Kit smirked and did as she was told. "Happy Birthday," Sterling murmured before Kit felt something on her lips.

Her eyes opened to see Sterling kissing her! Her first thought was the yank away and shove him in the water, but surprisingly she didn't. She, in fact, put a hand on his head and brought the cautious boy even closer.

Sterling's longing hand brushed through her hair and he gently pulled away for air. "Wow." It was Sterling who wanted to surprise Kit, but it was the opposite. Kit had surprised him! "I love you, Kit."

"I love you, too," she said, resting her head against his chest and her legs over his. Seeing the perfect moment to be sweet, Sterling kissed the top of her head. "And thank you," she murmured.

"For what?"

"The best night of my life and the best birthday present ever."

Sterling smiled, pleased. "You're welcome."

Suddenly they heard a snap. "Ah!" they both gasped as they fell into the lake, laughing.

Sterling swam towards her and she swam towards him, both meeting in the middle.

They shared one last kiss of the night together...


End file.
